Until the End
by MusicxLover17
Summary: Mai and Naru are together with Ren and Kyan to make a family. But what happens to the team when a case in Europe threatens everyone. Will Naru be able to figure out the case before everyone is gone? Or will the ghost finally win? Sequel to Years Past.
1. Chapter 1: Why Give up

Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt but I do own this story... and the witty disclaimers will be back in the next chapter, just wait.

* * *

The rain poured down for a long time, leaving a very tired and agitated Mai Taniyama stranded at the SPR office. Naru had been keeping himself cooped up all day, only asking for tea every few hours, and Lin had been in his dark cave of an office doing who knows what. Practically, Mai's day had been un-eventful. All the filing was done and she had even scheduled a client appointment for the day after next, but still Naru wanted her to stay until closing, who's time had passed thirty minutes ago. And yet, the brunette assistant was still in the office, with her head resting on her desk.

"Stupid ran, why couldn't you wait until I got home?" Mai grumbled to the window. She was tired and still had to clean up the house before John brought the children home from visiting Ayako and Bou out at the country house. Very slowly, Mai closed her eyes and let herself fall into darkness.

One hour later the sky was turning even darker if that was possible. Mai was slowly waking up just when Naru was walking out of his office, pulling on his coat. He stopped mid step when he saw the brunette still at her desk. She was just stirring and one eye popped open to see him in front of her.

"You got off work an hour and a half ago," He said, his emotionless mask still placed on his face.

Mai didn't say anything. She picked up her head, her eyes going to slits, and her hand raising to point out the window. Naru looked over to where she was pointing and smirked.

"Is the rain too much for you?"

Mai grumbled and stood up, knowing Naru was going to mock her for not wanting to get wet. "I'm leaving,"

"Not yet," Naru said moving to stand in her way, "We have a client in two days and if you leave now you will indefinitely catch a cold,"

"What other choices do I have?"

Lin walked out of his office just then and Naru looked at him, his mask going back on, "Lin, we will be taking Mai home since the rain is so heavy,"

"N-Naru, you don't have to do that!" Mai said quickly, almost screaming while waving her hands in the air.

"Now Mai, what type of man would I be if I let my girl go home in the rain all alone?" Naru turned back to Mai, a great smirk placed on his lips.

Mai sighed and grumbled some words about a client to herself before grabbing her jacket and bag and walking out of the office with Naru following behind.

The three got into the company van that Lin drove and took off. The rain was not letting up and making it very hard for Lin to navigate around the streets. Some claps of thunder and flashes of lightning could be heard and seen making Mai jump a little closer to Naru.

When they reached Mai's apartment Naru got out of the car and waited for Mai to get out. He walked her to her door and looked at her, never letting her now how he thought it was cute the way she would fret about where her key was in her bag.

Of course, Mai being Mai, did not truly know where her keys were until she dumped out her whole bag on the doorstep and scrambled around on the floor. Naru sighed and bent down to help the girl find what she had lost.

After searching for ten minutes Lin came up, wanting to know what was going. Naru, being himself, made a comment about Mai's intelligence and Mai being Mai fumed with anger.

"Well do you at least know where they might be?" Lin asked after calming down the brunette.

Mai thought for minutes before she finally remembered where they were, "They're still on my desk in the office. Whoops, I guess I forgot them there. And John took the other set with the kids," Mai smiled and noticed Naru drop his head to look at the ground like he was ashamed of her, "What's wrong with you Naru?"

"You forgot them in the office?" He sounded somewhat amused but at the same time angry.

"Y-yea, but Lin, you can take me back to get them right?"

Lin looked at Mai like she was crazy and shook his head, "The rain is too heavy, Taniyama. I guess you could stay with me and Madoka. Our apartment is just down the road near Noll's. Let me just call her up," Lin took out his cell phone and called up the pink haired woman. When he explained the situation there was a small silence then he handed the phone to Naru, "She wants to talk to you,"

Naru rolled his eyes and took the small electronic device, "Yes?"

"Noll! Don't you dare let this chance pass by! Mai can't get into her apartment and you aren't offering for her to stay at yours? Is she not your girlfriend?"

"I do not see the need to give the invitation, Lin already offered,"

"Well Koujo and I already had something planned for tonight so you better let her stay the night at your place," Madoka hung up right after and Naru closed the phone, handing it to Lin.

"Sounds like there's no room open at your place, Lin," Naru said, heading back to the van in the rain.

"But then where am I going to stay?" Mai asked following the two black clad men to the vehicle.

Naru opened the door and held it open for her, "Isn't that obvious?"

Mai blinked twice then it clicked, she ran back to her apartment door and grabbed her bag then ran back to the van. She pulled herself in, then Naru got in and they were off. The whole two minute drive to Naru's apartment had Mai in a bundle of nerves. She had not been alone with him since they had returned from England because the children were always with them. But now they were going to be alone, and at his apartment.

"Mai, are you going to stay in there the whole time or come?" Naru looked at her with a blank face. Mai just smiled and jumped out of the van turning to thank Lin then making her way with Naru to the door.

The two got into the warmth of the living room within seconds of opening the door. Naru made his way to the back room and Mai just stood looking around. She felt her nerves kick in and bit her bottom lip. Water was falling off her clothing and onto the carpet floor until a towel found it's way on top her head. Mai looked up to see a wet Naru with a towel around his shoulders looking at her.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay there wet for too long. Dry yourself off then I'll give you something dry to wear."

Mai shook her head and followed him to the bathroom down the hall. He left her there and she closed the door, letting out the breath she had been holding.

Things really hadn't proceeded very far since the return from England. The only physical contact the young couple had was hugging and the occasional chaste kiss when Ren and Kyan were not looking. Mai knew that she was missing the feel of Naru's hands around her body and the scent of his body when they were close.

Even now, when the twins were not around there was too much going on to do anything. John had taken the two away for the weekend and some so that Naru and Mai could have some time together. But no, Naru did not want anything. Not to mention the lack of time they had spent together alone. This night would be the longest amount of time they would spend together since the return from England.

"Mai, I have some clothes for you," Naru said from outside the door.

"O-ok," Mai stuttered, quickly drying herself off then opening the door and grabbing the black shirt and pair of black boxers from the ground. "You would think that now he is acting a father he would dress in brighter colors," Mai mumbled to herself.

Quickly, Mai pulled off her clothes and shoved on the oversized shirt and boxers. She opened the door and walked out, the bundle of wet clothes in her hands.

"Naru?"

"Kitchen Mai,"

Mai made her way to the living room where she had remembered seeing an open tiled area which she presumed was the kitchen. The area Mai entered surprised her more than anything. The tiles were white and the cabinets were an off white color of wood. Naru stood on the far end near the white stove wearing his own pair of black pajamas.

"If I didn't know you any better I would say this must be a dream," Mai said out loud to the man standing in front of her.

Naru turned to look at Mai, his eyes gazed her body from foot to toe and she found herself shivering. Finally Naru's eyes stopped on the clothing in her hands, "The laundry room is just down the hall, drop your clothes off there,"

Mai did as said and left the room, feeling his eyes following her. She found the laundry room next to the bathroom and dropped her soiled clothing into a basket with Naru's wet clothing in it. When she returned from the room Mai found Naru sitting on the couch with tea in his hands, reading a book.

Mai walked over to the couch and sat on the end opposite Naru. She noticed a cup of tea sitting on the table and looked at Naru. He lifted his eyes from the book for a split second and looked at her. With a sigh he spoke.

"Yes, Mai, that cup is for you,"

"T-thank you," Mai stiffened then relaxed when he went back to his book. She picked up the tea and started sipping on the steaming hot liquid. But of course, misfortune had to befall Mai on whatever she did and a clap of thunder hit the air just as she brought the boiling tea to her lips. Fear hit Mai and she managed to drop the cup, spilling the tea onto her lap.

Mai yelped, causing Naru to drop his book and look at her. When he saw her frozen and wet he placed two and two together and instantly jumped up, running to the kitchen. A minute later Naru returned with a bag of ice in hand.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked, leaning down and slightly pulling up the shirt which covered most of Mai's legs.

"U-ummm," Mai felt herself blush as Naru pushed up the boxers cloth to reveal her burnt upper leg. Carefully, Naru placed the ice where red was already seeable, though the burn reached higher than he dared go.

"Mai, how bad does it hurt?" He looked up at the brunette and she turned her face away, fully aware that his hand was still where the ice was.

"N-not that bad, really. I can deal with the pain," Mai tried to put up a tough act, but the second she stuttered she knew Naru would know something was wrong.

Slowly, Naru lifted the ice and pushed the fabric up further until it could no longer go any further. There lay in front of his eyes the burnt red flesh of Mai's leg. With a sigh Naru stood up and went to the kitchen, he returned with a tube of cream.

"What is that?" Mai asked.

"Burn relief cream, it should take down the swelling on your leg," Naru answered, completely acting as if nothing were wrong when in reality his heart was thudding inside his chest. He knew that he wanted to be with Mai, but he did not want to push her. They had only just started their relationship up again a little while ago.

Mai closed her eyes and sighed when Naru's hands started rubbing the cream onto the burn. The coolness Mai was feeling was from the cream, but the heat she was feeling was from the electric shock being sent throughout her body from the contact with Naru.

Naru was trying so hard to control himself. The more he helped Mai it seemed the more he sent himself into his own personal hell. He did not want to push Mai, but he so badly wanted to just kiss her as passionately as the night they had gotten back together.

"Naru," Mai whispered, pulling the black clad man out of his thoughts. He came to and saw that he had stopped rubbing in the cream and had just left his hand on Mai's inner thigh.

Naru raised his eyes to look up into the chocolate eyes that plagued his dreams so many nights. Just looking into them made his heart swell and his self control falter. Naru lifted his hand from Mai's leg and brushed back a stray piece of hair that hung in her face. He then put his hand on her cheek as she shut her eyes.

With both hearts thudding, the couple leaned in towards each other. They were so close that one could feel the breath of the other on their face. Mai put her hand on Naru's chest as Naru's hand traveled to the back of Mai's head to move her closer.

Their lips were so close to meeting and both hearts were thudding to the same rhythm. Naru did not know what was coming over him, but her knew that all he wanted right now was to have Mai in his arms and feel the soft touch of her lips on his. This pushed him to close the last final millimeters and have their lips meet.

Just as the other times before, Mai felt an electric current shoot through her body and heat flood her soul. She moved her lips with Naru's and when he wanted to deepen the kiss she let him.

Naru moved from kneeling on the floor to having one leg straight with the foot on the ground and the other leg placed on one side of Mai. She was leaning back but at the same time pushing herself into him. Naru moved his hand which was not currently touching Mai to her waist and pushed her further back into the couch.

Slowly Mai felt herself being pushed back into the couch. When she finally felt her back pushed to back of the couch Naru rose his other leg so he was straddling her but making sure not to touch her burn. Mai placed one hand in Naru's hair where she twirled her fingers in his black locks. The other hand made its way to Naru's back where Mai traced every fold of his pajamas and every muscle.

Just as fast as the last time, thunder filled the room with noise making Mai jump under Naru. He stopped, realizing what they were doing and instantly stood up. His face was flushed red and instantly he turned away from the brunette.

"Well, your burn should be better by tomorrow with that cream. The guest room is just down the hall next to the laundry room. I shall be in my room if you ever need me. Goodnight, Mai," Naru walked away a bit oddly and Mai just stayed in the same spot. She was still hot were Naru had touched her.

After a couple minutes passed and Mai felt the heat in the room return to normal she stood up and made her way to the room where Naru had spoke of. She noticed the door opposite the hallway from it and gathered that that was Naru's room. Mai went inside the guest room and closed the door. She breathed deeply then turned the light off, making her way to the bed, getting in, and falling asleep.

Inside Naru's room he was trying to regain control. Mai had made his body react in ways it had not in years. The proximity at which they had been made Naru heat up and act on the feelings any man his age would have.

"What I have gotten myself into?" Naru muttered to himself, running a hand through his hair. He made his way to his bed and turned his lights off, ready for a night of sleep after what had happened.

* * *

YAY! The end of the first chapter of my second story! Wooohooooo! And it's a sequel! YEA!

I know, I made Naru somewhat human in the end, but he is a male... so you would think that he would have some feelings when he kisses Mai. And I know, I'm not making this all lovey dovey. But the Naru Mai scenes will get stronger as the fic goes on.

Now, as I said in the AN of my first story, this will not be updated as often as the Years Past but the chapters will be much longer. This chapter was just a beginning chapter so it is much shorter than the other chapters will be.

Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2: Why Give In

-Out in the middle of no where-

*author is walking up a large hill*

Author: "I must *huff* make it up *huff* this big *huff* hill"

*A little fairy much like Navi in Zelda pops out and starts to annoy the author*

Fairy: "Why are you climbing such a large mountain?"

Author: "Because, a magic spoofaloof (my friends and I made that up) told me that I would be able to buy the copy rights to Ghost Hunt at the top of the large Hill,"

Fairy: "Sorry to tell you this, but this is a mountain,"

Author: "But it's big,"

Fairy: "But the spoofaloof said hill,"

*author stops climbing*

Author: "So this isn't the right hill?"

Fairy: "Nope," *starts to dance around the hill way near the bottom of the mountain* "This is the hill,"

*author falls onto ground*

Author: "Darn! I will get that copyright!"

(if you have not read the disclaimers in Years Past this will not make much sense, pretty much the author, me, is on a quest to find the copyright to ghost hunt and the government is after them)

* * *

The next day neither adult looked at each other as Lin picked them up from Naru's apartment. Mai made sure that in the car she did not touch Naru but his scent still filled her nose. They had been so close the night before, and still he had pulled away. Mai started to think that Naru didn't want the relationship.

When the three reached the office Naru got out first and opened the door. He walked instantly into his room and closed the door. Mai stared at the piece of wood and set her bag down on the table. Technically her job didn't start for another hour so she had enough time to go home and change. But Mai opted not to do so. Even though the black oversized shirt Naru had lent her didn't seem her style, Mai liked the softness of it, and the fact that it smelled like him.

The more she smelled it the more she tried to think of what Naru used to clean his shirts. Or even if the smell was from the shirts. His whole apartment smelled like him thus making Mai wonder what he used in the shower. Maybe some day she would find out.

"Mai, tea," Naru called from his office, drawing Mai out of her dirty thoughts. She blushed red. Although she and Naru had been intimate in the past they weren't anywhere near that now.

The brunette made her way to the kitchen and pulled out the devices to make Naru his tea. While the water was boiling she went to Lin's office and knocked on the door.

"Lin, would you like any tea?"

There was a silence and then a yes was called through the door. Mai smiled at Lin's antisocial behavior and walked back into the small kitchen. Little did the young woman know that Lin was on the phone talking with someone.

Mai decided tea wasn't the best for a breakfast so went through the cabinets and found the bagels she was looking for. Of course, they were hidden behind cookies and crackers that the kids would eat when they were in the office. Seeing their favorite foods there made Mai ache for John to bring them back. It was only Tuesday and they were returning on Wednesday.

"One more day," Mai said to herself as she spread the cream cheese onto the bagel.

When the tea pot whistled Mai poured out three cups and put them on the tray. She made sure to lay the bagel on a plate and walked over to Lin's office. She knocked and walked in, placing the tea and bagel for him on his desk.

"Thank you," He said, picking up the liquid and sipping it softly.

Mai smiled and left the room, heading next to Naru's office. She knocked and walked in. Naru sat at his desk, looking over files, not really paying much attention to the woman bringing his precious tea. But he did happen to take notice when she placed the bagel next to the cup.

"Mai, what is this?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the file.

"A bagel, wow Naru, I would have thought you of all people would have known that," Mai smiled, finally able to dis Naru's intelligence.

Naru sighed, not yet lifting his eyes from the file, "I believe anyone could see that this is a bagel, Mai. But if you are so unsure of it that you have to tell me then you should really consider going back to school,"

Mai's face flushed red and anger began to burn in her at Naru's comment. He lifted his eyes from the file for a split second to see Mai in her current state and smirked.

"I merely wanted to know what it was doing on my desk,"

Mai's anger instantly fizzled out and she stared at him then smiled, "I figured tea wouldn't make a very good breakfast so I brought you something more substantial."

Naru looked at her a second more than turned back to the file he had in his hands. Without saying another word he picked up the tea and began to sip it. Mai sighed and walked out the door. Stopping only when Naru called to her before she shut the room up.

"Thank you," Naru smiled a real smile at Mai. She blushed and shut the door muttering a 'you're welcome' while walking away. Naru could not help the thudding going on in his heart when Mai's face had turned red. He had always thought that she was at her best looks when they argued. The way she would take a defensive posture and how her eyes narrowed made Naru laugh internally, and the more he thought about it, the more he ached for her touch on his skin.

Naru shook his head, taking those thoughts out of it, and slamming the folder on the desk. He did not need to think this type of stuff now, he needed to focus on work because that was what they were there for. But Mai always seemed to pop into his head.

Back in the main room Mai heard a slam in Naru's office and walked to the door. She wondered what was wrong with him.

"Naru? You ok in there?" She leaned in closer to the door to hear better if he did answer. Soon her whole body was leaning on the door, waiting for an answer.

And an answer did come, but not without a fall. Naru opened the door causing Mai to fall on the ground right at his feet. The brunette looked up at the files in Naru's hands and sighed. She sat up while Naru moved around her and place the manila envelopes on her desk.

"More filing to do?" Mai asked when Naru turned to see her still on the floor.

"Yes, if you get done before lunch then you will have the rest of the day off." Mai smiled at Naru's answer. She knew that was his way of saying "I know the kids are coming back tomorrow and your apartment is dirty so you need to clean it,"

Mai's smile left her lips when Naru said those actual words, knowing it was just an insult on her ability to keep things organized. Of course that ability had gone down since the twins were born, but it was never high to begin with.

Naru walked by Mai and into his office, closing the door behind him, almost hitting her head. Mai stood up and walked over to her desk and sat down to begin the filing.

It was five minutes to twelve and Mai had finished with the last file, placing it in its right spot and smiling to herself on how fast she had done the filing. Lin had left the office ten minutes earlier to have lunch with Madoka and so Naru and Mai were the only one's still there.

Mai packed all of her things into her bag and walked over to Naru's door. She told him she was leaving and he told her not to be late the next day. Mai grumbled under breath while walking out of the office and towards the bus stop.

When the bus came she paid her fee and sat down, looking out the window and the buildings passed. Minutes later she was in front of her apartment door searching for her keys in her bag yet again. After searching throughout the whole bag Mai decided to dump it out and search on the ground.

Right when she dumped out all the contents to the ground Mai heard a cough behind her, she craned her neck to look up at the black clad man hovering above her. Mai gave Naru a questioning look until he held up a set of keys.

"You need to attach these to something you won't forget, or maybe I should buy you a key finder," Naru smirked.

Mai snatched the keys out of his hands and shoved everything back into her bag. When she stood up she unlocked the door and opened it then turned to Naru.

"Would you like to come in for lunch?"

"I really must get back to work,"

"Oh come on, you probably shut down the office to come and give me the keys, so why not just step inside and have something to eat," Mai smiled and noticed the look in Naru's eyes with a giggle. He was hungry but did not want her to know. He was just about to tell her he was not hungry when his stomach betrayed him and growled, making Mai laugh again and go behind him to push him through the door, "So what shall I make?"

"Mai, I could care less," Naru said, adding in his head, 'as long as you're the one to cook it,'

"Well then, yakisoba it is!" Mai yelled to the air with a smile and pointing a hand up in the air. Naru smiled as she turned away and ran into the kitchen to get lunch ready. He walked deeper into her apartment and saw the messy living room. Papers were laid everywhere and toys from the kids scattered the off white carpet. Some magazines lay on the table and a couple books were stacked next to the couch.

Looking at the mess made Naru itch to clean it up. He wondered what life would be like if he and Mai were to live together. The messy clutter of Mai's would most likely cover up all the organized prizes of Naru's and he could not help but smile even more at thinking about it. But of course, Mai would have to learn how to clean if they were to live together.

Instantly, Naru started to pick up the magazines on the table. He didn't pay much attention to them seeing that most were mothering magazines, but one did catch his eye. It was sitting on the couch's arm and a pencil lay in the seem. Unlike the other magazines this one was colorful with light pinks and purples.

Naru placed down what was in his hand and walked over to the couch. He sat down next to the magazine and turned his head to read it. There, on the top of the magazine, read the words, 'Are you and your significant other ready?'. Naru was baffled, ready for what? The only way for him to find out would be to read the test.

And he did just that. The black haired man picked up the magazine and started reading the questions and answers that Mai had already done and circled.

Question one read, 'How often do you and your significant other kiss?'. Naru gaffed, this question was stupid. But he couldn't help himself from looking down at the possible answers and seeing the Mai had circled the one that read, 'only slightly when no one else is around'.

That was true, Naru thought, they only kissed when the kids were not looking because they did not want them to see.

Naru's interest was peaked and his eyes scanned down to the second question, 'How long have you and your significant other been going out?'. Raising one eye Naru could not help himself but wonder if their old relationship would count. He looked down at the answer Mai had circled and it read, 'Only a couple months,'. So apparently to Mai their old relationship did not count.

The third question asked, 'Does your significant other get on your nerves?'. Naru instantly said out loud, "I do not get on Mai's nerves,"

"Huh, Naru? Did you say something?" Mai asked from the kitchen.

Naru shut the magazine and shoved it under a pillow before turning to Mai's head popping out from around the corner and looking towards him, "No, you must be imagining things,"

"Oh, ok," Mai went back into the kitchen to cook and Naru decided it was none of his business to read the rest of the magazine. Instead he stood up and started to pick up the toys.

It was quite easy to tell which of the toys were Ren's and which were Kyan's. Ren had scribbled a small R on most of her toys, even on the stuffed animals, because somehow Kyan's toys kept ending up on her side of the room and hers on his. Of course Naru did not tell anyone that it was his mistake. He still didn't know much about his own children though he was trying hard to learn.

From what Naru knew Ren was more like him and Kyan more like Mai. After the case at the spring and Ren showing to have PK abilities much like his Naru took it upon himself to train her, finding that her body could actually cope with using her 'powers'. Though Ren had almost completely mastered the submission of her PK, Naru had asked John to create a blessed necklace that would lock up her ability and only allow small amounts of PK out when needed. This necklace helped Ren in times when her temper was out of control and she would forget how to suppress her PK.

Kyan on the other hand had yet to show any 'powers'. It seemed that he was hiding something from Naru and Naru was determined to figure out what it was.

"Naru, I have some fruit cut up if you wanna come in and start eating," Mai said, coming out into the room to find that Naru was no longer in the living room. "Naru?" Mai called, walking further into the apartment. She then noticed the door to the twin's room open.

Mai walked into the room and found Naru placing the toys on the appropriate beds. She smiled and leaned against the door, watching him look at each bed.

"You know Mai, most kids don't wear pajama's with little booties past the age of one," Naru smirked and picked up a pair of pajamas from Ren's bed.

Mai quickly ran into the room and took the cloth from Naru's hands, "Ren likes to wear them, she thinks they're cute,"

"Or is it that you think they're cute?" Naru turned to where Mai was folding the small pajamas and placing them in a drawer.

Mai's face turned red and she moved away from Naru, "I-I don't think they're cute!" She yelled, turning even redder.

"Really?" Naru walked towards he and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, breathing in her ear, "Because I quite frankly remember you looking at little kids magazines three years ago when we dated and telling me how much you think pajamas like that are adorable and that you wanted your kid to wear them,"

Mai stumbled with her words, trying to come up with something to say, but could not. She could feel Naru's warm breath at her ear and his body against her back. They were so close that each heart beat could be heard by the other.

Naru placed his hands on Mai's shoulders and spun her around to face him, he knew they were dangerously close, but so badly just wanted to kiss her again. Naru moved his hand from one of Mai's shoulders to her chin and rose her head so their eyes would meet.

"Naru," Mai whispered then closed her eyes, waiting for him to lean down and have their lips meet. And he was just about to do that when the whistle on the tea kettle went off. "Oh, your tea," Mai jumped and ran back to the kitchen.

Naru let out the breath he was holding and followed Mai into the kitchen. There he saw some strawberries sitting on the table and two bowls ready for noodles. Mai stood over near the stove where a kettle of warm water sat and a bowl full of cooked noodles.

Mai turned and saw Naru standing at the table, looking at her kitchen. She took the kettle off the stove and moved it over to the counter where she had a hot pad set and two cups ready to steep the tea. Pouring the water in she felt a wave of heat hit her face from the steam, making her face turn red.

"Ok, here's the noodles," Mai said, laying the bowl in front of where Naru now sat. She quickly ran over and got the tea, handing a cup to Naru before sitting down.

The two said their eating prayer (I can't remember how to spell what they would say) and Mai spooned some noodles into her bowl. Naru did the same and then ate some. It was delicious, not only because of the flavors used, but because Mai had made it.

"I didn't know you could cook so well Mai," Naru remarked, taking another mouth full.

Mai blushed and ate another bite before answering the non-question, "Well, when Ren and Kyan were born I had to learn to make something. And I never really was a bad cook, I just always brunt everything,"

"Wouldn't that make you a bad cook?" Naru smirked, pointing at Mai.

"N-no, that would just make me a… let's see… a umm…" Mai's face turned red when she realized that she had really been a bad cook, "At least I could make food that didn't need to be cooked!" She finally got out as a yell, quickly closing her mouth and looking ashamedly at her food right after.

Naru rose an eyebrow and decided to be quiet for the rest of meal, though he really wanted to interject something back. The rest of the meal was silent and the only sound was that of the cars moving outside. Once done, Mai stood and started gathering the plate. Naru tried to help until Mai intervened.

"No, this is my place, you can go sit in the living room or something." Mai picked the bowl out of Naru's hands and shooed him out of the kitchen.

With nothing to do, Naru sat back down on the couch and pulled out the magazine he had been reading before. Question three was where he left off and he read the answer Mai had circled, 'only sometimes'. Naru thought to himself that he would have to talk to Mai about that answer, he didn't believe he got on her nerves that much.

Shaking his head, Naru moved onto the next question, 'Are you and your significant other prepared?'. Prepared for what? Naru was frustrated, not truly knowing what this test was for yet. But the answer Mai had circled didn't give in any clue, 'I am but I do not know about the other'. What is Mai prepared for?

Finally fed up with trying to figure out what the chick magazine was getting at he turned to the next page where Mai had finished the test and the final conclusions were given. Naru was able to let out a sigh when he saw that Mai had circled her final score but then stopped breathing as he read what the magazine said, finally understanding what the test was for.

Naru eyes scanned what the paper had to say, 'You and your significant other seem to be on two very different opinions on sex. Where as you may feel the time is right, something may be stopping them. Maybe you two aren't the right one's for each other and they feel that. The best way to find out would be to ask them,'. Naru's eyes widened, why was this magazine telling Mai that they weren't on the same page? Anger fizzled inside his body and Naru stood, making his way to the kitchen.

"Mai, what is this?" He asked, trying not to let the anger control his body.

Mai turned around from washing dishes and looked at Naru holding the magazine, "That's just a magazine I bought so that I could have something to read when the kids were gone,"

"Really now," Naru moved closer to Mai, flipping through the pages and coming upon the test page, "Then could you please explain this?"

Mai moved closer to get a better look and was surprised to find the page with the test on it, her face reddened and she bit her lip, trying to think of something to say. But nothing came, instead silence met Naru's question.

"Well, I'm waiting Mai," Naru said, getting a little more agitated.

"I just wanted to know something," She finally said, slightly turning her head so she was not looking towards the man in front of her.

"And you trusted a magazine to tell you?" Naru asked, letting his anger fizzle and amusement coat his tone.

"Well, it's not like I could go to anyone else about it. That is a very private matter," Mai argued back.

"You didn't think of coming to the person who, and I quote, 'is your significant other'?"

"You were so busy with work that I didn't want to bother you," Mai moved her head back to see through her bangs how Naru was reacting.

"You should have just told me," He said in a quiet voice, so quiet in face that Mai had to lean in to hear him.

"Well-" Mai was cut short when Naru dropped the magazine and moved towards her, quickly enveloping her in a hug and pressing his lips to hers. Heat rushed through Mai and that same spark that was always there returned. Their lips moved together and soon Mai found herself wrapping her own hands around Naru's body.

The kiss lasted too short and when Naru pulled away Mai felt alone, "Don't let another magazine tell you what I'm ready for or not," He said then moved back to place his lips on hers.

Naru's hand snaked to the back of Mai's head and he looped the other around her waist, pulling her up so that she would be closer to her. Mai moved one hand to the front of Naru's button up shirt and started undoing the buttons. Naru growled into her mouth when her cold hand ran across his collar bone.

With the dishes forgotten, Naru picked up Mai and carried her to her bedroom, not once losing contact in the kiss nor letting her hand stop rubbing his chest. He lay her on the bed and pulled away just long enough to pull off his top then returned to kissing her.

Mai let out a small gasp when Naru's own cold hands found themselves on her stomach and trailing up her shirt, pulling the piece of cloth with it. Soon her shirt was off and Naru's hands returned to her hair and her waist.

Kissing lower to her neck, Naru could feel Mai's body heating up beneath his and the electric shock that ran across the lines she was drawing on his back and chest. He smirked at himself when he found her sweet spot and she let out a moan. Kissing and suckling her skin there eliciting more pleasure out of Mai, Naru could feel his blood boiling.

Just as Mai's hands found themselves at Naru's belt the phone rang. Naru continued to kiss Mai although she sat up and snatched her phone. Sitting on the edge of her bad, Naru behind her with his legs spread out around her body and his shirtless chest pressed against her back Mai answered the phone.

"Yes?" She stifled a giggle as Naru kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Mai, it's John," The person on the other end answered.

"Oh, John, it's great to hear from you, how are Ren and Kyan?" Naru stopped what he was doing at hearing the names Mai called and lay his head on her shoulder, trying to listen to the conversation.

"They're great, I called to tell you that we are packing and getting ready to come back into town tomorrow. The two miss you so much,"

"Well that's great to know, I can't wait to see them again. Are they taking their afternoon nap now?"

"Yeah, Matsusaki and Takigawa tired them out by playing big bad wolf in the back yard. If they were awake I would let them speak to you,"

"Oh, it's alright. Well, it was good to hear from you. Call me before you guys leave in the morning and let me speak to Ren and Kyan,"

"Alright, will do."

"Thank you John,"

"You're welcome,"

Mai hung up the phone and turned around to Naru, tucking her feet under her body and crossing her arms over her chest. "What was that?"

"What was what?" He asked back, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Anyone could have heard your heavy breaths on the other end of the line!" She yelled, flailing her arms in the air.

Naru grabbed onto them, making her stop, "How 'bout we pick up where we left off?" He smiled as Mai blushed. He grabbed her waist and pushed her down back onto the bed, returning to the make out session they were just having.

Mai woke up with Naru's hands around her waist and his scent pervading her nose. She liked this feeling, this feeling of wholeness. With a smile Mai turned around to find Naru awake and looking at her gently.

"It looks like SPR won't be open after lunch today?" Mai said, smiling at the gentleness in Naru's eyes that he only showed around her, "What time is it?"

"Almost seven," Naru laughed out when Mai stretched her arms above her head and sitting up, letting the blanket fall down around her waist. "At least I know that I am the only one who had seen that,"

Mai blushed and covered her naked chest up with her hands, "Pervert,"

Naru laughed again, leaning over and kissing Mai's forehead, "Says the woman who just made love with the pervert," Naru joked, getting out from under the covers and grabbing his boxers.

"W-well, you were looking at me," She countered.

"And you are looking at me," Naru said back, turning towards Mai, his boxers not yet on fully.

Mai's face flushed deep red and she ducked her head under the covers. She might have had sex with him many times and seen the side of his emotions that he did not let others see, but Mai still felt like a child when she saw him naked in front of him. She felt his hand pat her head through the covers.

"I'll make us something to eat," He said, then left the room.

Mai uncovered her head and looked to see if he was gone. The room was narcissistic free. She noticed that his pants and boxers were off the floor but his shirt was not. Quickly, Mai got off her bed and pulled on her underwear and his button down black shirt. She buttoned all the buttons but the top two and walked out to find the smell of eggs hitting her face.

When she walked into the kitchen Mai saw Naru standing at her stove, topless, making eggs. She blushed and walked over to the fridge, grabbing the apple juice that Ren so desperately desired and two cups from the cabinet.

"Aren't eggs a breakfast food in England?" Mai loved it when Naru made English food for her.

"Yes, but they are also great to eat at night too. And I'm sure you won't turn down pancakes,"

"Yes! Pancakes! You get special tea for that!" Mai screamed, jumping up and grabbing the kettle.

Naru smiled, watching her make her way to the sink with his shirt on. He would never let anyone ever see her like that, it was his little secret. The look of Mai with his black button shirt after they had done it made her glow and all the more attractive.

Mai turned on another burner next to where Naru was starting up on the pancakes and started boiling the water. They worked so well when cooking right next to each other that no one would say they didn't love each other.

When the pancakes were done the tea was done too. The two lovers sat at Mai's table and Mai began digging into the fluffy pancakes Naru had made her. She smiled when she noticed Naru looking at her then went back to eating.

When both were done eating Mai let Naru clean up, since he had made most of the mess. After the kitchen was cleaned they both moved into the living room to clean for the kids the next day.

"I can't wait until Ren and Kyan come home! I miss them so much, don't you Naru?" Mai gushed.

"Yea, they are our kids," Naru really didn't want Mai to know that Ren and Kyan had a tendency to get on his nerves and although he loved them, he sometimes wanted to strangle them. But he did have to admit, Ren got on his nerves less than Kyan. Maybe that was because Ren was more like him and Kyan resembled Mai.

Naru was jolted out of his daydreaming when he came across a small box that had been hidden under one of the pillows before. He flipped it over and read the front. 'Birth control', why would Mai need this. Unless…

"Mai, what is that?" Naru asked, turning towards Mai and showing her the box he had found.

Mai fumbled with the toys she was holding and looked up at where Naru stood with one eyebrow raised, "Uh, they make my face clear up?" Mai answered, making it sound more like a question.

"Really, they why did you just question yourself?" Naru moved towards her.

"Th-they also make my period come less frequently, haven't you ever seen the commercials?" Mai quickly covered again.

"That doesn't sound too right again," Naru was now so close to Mai that she had to drop the toys she was holding. He leaned down and gripped her chin with his fingers, "Why do you REALLY have this?"

Mai got lost in Naru's deep and gaze and could not stop herself from answering, "When we got back from England I wanted to be safe just in case something like what happened after lunch happened. I figured that Ren and Kyan were enough for now,"

Naru had not expected her to say that, he personally thought that maybe there was another man in Mai's life and she had not told him, making him jealous. But when he heard the pills were for him he had to smile.

"Oh, you mean you got them in case WE did anything?" He asked, wrapping his other hand around her waist and picking her up, slowly making his way to her room.

"Y-yes, Naru, what are you doing?" Mai asked, flustered.

"Let's put that pill to good use," Naru shut the door with his foot and took Mai to bed yet again that day.

* * *

How many of you want a topless Naru in your kitchen cooking you food? I know I would!

YAY! Second chapter done! Yes, I know, I said I wouldn't add much Naru and Mai fluff into the story, but this chapter sets things up for Naru and Mai later in the story.

Now, I would like to say thanks for all the lovely reviews I got for the first chapter. I love knowing that people like my writing. And once again, I know, Naru was OOC when he and Mai... got it on, but any man would react that way, or at least close to that way, when around the woman they love. That scene where they are making out on Mai's bed was actually hard for me to write because I've never written anything like that before so I hope it was good.

Now, if any of you have questions I will take them. And if any of those questions are about the game 'big bad wolf' and Bou and Ayako were said to have played with the kids I will answer that now. 'Big Bad Wolf' was a game that I used to play with my Aunt, Uncle and sister. My Uncle had a hose and my sister, my Aunt, and I would always try to get by him into a shed without getting sprayed wet. There was really never any point to the game other than don't get wet but it was really fun to play.

Ok, well that is it for this chapter, I will try to update fast, but my time is slim and it takes me awhile to type up a chapter.

One last thing, this Fanfiction is based off a song. I haven't really gotten into the story enough for the song to show itself, but if at any moment you want to take a guess then you can because I am going to have another competition. And yes, the last winner's character will be in the next chapter so watch for the guest star. Ok, so the question is, 'What song is this fic based around?' This competition will be open until the end of the story. If no one gets it right by then then the competition is shut down... And like I said earlier, there isn't really enough info yet, I just wanted to throw that out there. I will repeat the contest at the end of every chapter.

Ok, now this is the end of the chapter. Have a great time with your life.


	3. Chapter 3: It's Easy

No witty disclaimer, my mind's juices just aren't running as normal. (I do not own anything except Ren and Kyan)

* * *

Mai woke up in the morning feeling great. Or at least, she was happy until she rolled over and Naru was not beside her. Mai shot up, out of bed, and ran out of her room. Of course she covered herself with a blanket.

The fear Mai had felt dwindled though, when she heard the sound of her shower going. With a smile she went back into her room and sat down. She stretched and lay back down, closing her eyes, and hoping to get some more sleep before her boss got out of her shower.

Minutes passed and Mai was deep in sleep. Naru entered her room with nothing but a towel on. He smirked when he looked at Mai's vulnerable figure and leant over her, letting the water from his hair fall onto her face.

Mai scrunched her face and popped open one eye to see two blue one's looking back at her. Instantly she opened the other and jumped under Naru's heated stare.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She stuttered, managing to look at the rest of him and notice what he was wearing. "Why are you in just a towel?"

"We have to go into the office today, so I'm washing my clothes. They're quite dirty from yesterday," Naru smirked, watching Mai's face turn red as she realized what he was talking about.

"Well that doesn't give you a right to walk around my apartment without clothes on," Mai pushed Naru off of her, making sure not to drool over the muscles contracting in his chest.

"Technically, I have cloth on. In the past this would be considered as clothing," Naru retorted.

"It's not clothing in this century, so put something decent on," Mai blushed even more just talking about this.

"I would, but as I stated before, my clothes are in the wash. They should be done in about ten minutes."

"Then I'm going to go take a shower," Mai stood up, making sure to pull the blanket with her, and made her way to the bathroom. She started the water and hoped in, making sure to scrub herself clean from the night before.

When she was done with her shower, Mai wrapped a towel around herself and walked out into the hallway. She went into her room and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink sweater. She then walked into the living room where everything was spotless.

"What happened here?" Mai asked, turning to the now fully clothed Naru (awww).

"Someone cleaned the room Mai," Naru stated as if it was obvious, once again sending Mai into an outrage.

"I know someone cleaned the room, I want to know who!"

"Well think, idiot, the doors are locked and the only person who has keys other than you is John but he is currently on the train bringing home your kids. So the only possible choice is either you or me, and seeing as you were asleep…" Naru left the statement open, hoping that Mai was smart enough to piece it together.

But Mai had lost all of the conversation after Naru called her an idiot, "I'm not an idiot!" Mai fumed.

Naru smirked and walked over to his angry brunette. He kissed her forehead and said, "You're right, you're my idiot,"

Mai was dumbfounded. Naru had never called her anything other than his girl and now he was saying she was his idiot. She wasn't so sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment.

"Mai, are you coming or not? We do have a client today," Naru stood at the door, waiting for Mai to walk out before locking it. He had taken it upon himself to commandeer her keys that morning and make sure that she would not lose them.

"Ok," Mai quickly grabbed her bag and slipped on a pair of shoes that went out the door, Naru following close behind after locking up the apartment.

The day was sunny and warm, exact opposite of how the last couple of days had been. Mai smiled looking up into the sky and not noticing where she was walking… right into a pole.

"Ouch," Mai mumbled under her breath, rubbing her head and noticing that Naru was now in front of her, waiting at the bus stop. "You could have warned me that there was a pole," Mai stomped up to Naru.

"You were the one day dreaming," He answered back, not once looking down at her.

"But-"

"Mai stop making a fuss, people are staring,"

Mai managed to turn around slightly before her entire face turned red, noticing that Naru had been right and people were staring. Not just any people, but people she realized who would be boarding the bus with them. Silence built a wall in Mai's mind and she shut off any comments or words she would say to Naru, opting to stay silent during the whole bus ride.

When the two got to the office Lin was already there and had opened up. Mai walked over to her desk and placed her stuff on it while Naru walked into his office, completely ignoring the brunette.

Ten minutes after Mai sat down and looked over the schedule for the day the bell on the door rang as someone entered the office. Mai looked over her head and saw a woman around her twenties standing just inside the door. With a quick glance down at the clock Mai saw the time was ten, right when the client was supposed to come in.

"Umm, excuse me, are you miss Hanna Osozaki?" Mai asked kindly, walking over to the lady and offering to take her coat.

"Yes, now get your boss and make some tea," The woman did not look at Mai for one more second as she stuck her nose in the air and walked over to the sitting area.

Mai sighed, wanting to talk back to the lady and let her know that what she had said was completely uncalled for but went against it and knocked on Naru's door.

"Naru, the client is here," Mai said gently, waiting for the door to open and a black clad man to walk out of the room.

"Are you kidding me? This is your boss?" Hanna stood up, clearly outraged at the fact that someone Naru's age had such a reputation and was the owner, "He is clearly just a boy!"

Naru cleared his throat as he walked into the room and sat down, "I am twenty two, clearly NOT a boy. If you would like an older person to handle the case you need help on then I can give you the names of many other companies. Of course none of them would be as good as my team, but they may get the job done after a couple years," Naru rose his eyes to look at the still fuming woman, letting the sparkle of joy not escape out of his glare, he made sure that only Mai would ever see how much he liked to prove to others that he was the best.

Mai laughed to herself, watching Hanna sit down, looking insulted by Naru's comments. Lin walked out just at the moment having heard Naru emphasize the word not in his little speech. The two men with black hair sat on the couch facing the woman with black hair.

"Miss," Mai just realized that Hanna was speaking to her.

"Yes?"

"I did say I want tea, did I not?"

Mai looked stunned, this woman was bossy! Just like Naru! Turning to the kitchen, Mai went in and started on the tea.

"Miss Osozaki, I would mind if you did not boss around my employees." Naru said as Mai walked back into the room, just realizing that she had said Lin should move because he was blocking the light.

Mai set the tea down in front of the woman and took a good look at her. She had black hair that ran down to her waist, curled gently to frame her green, piercing eyes. High cheek bones showed prominently with the light blush she was wearing and pink lipstick. Clad in a black dress, red heels, and red dress, the woman did not look like she shopped in Japan.

"So what is this case you want us to look at?" Naru asked, finally breaking the silence after taking a sip of his tea.

"Yes, well, I own a hotel in France, southern France to be precise. It is more like a Bed and Breakfast from England with a more churchy feel to it. My co-owner and I opened just five years ago. Around one year ago we started having problems. People would wake up in their rooms with the symbol of a cross pressed to their forehead and doused in water. Others were not as lucky."

When Hanna paused to a second Naru took this as the end of her story and prompted to know more, "What do you mean by 'not as lucky'?"

"What I mean is the cross is the least of what's happened. There have been people waking up with blood streaked around their wrists and complain about their limbs being sore only to find they had stretched muscles and bones. Others have woken up with burn marks all over. And some very few have actually been beheaded in their sleep. Over all there have been twenty deaths and over fifty injuries."

"Any other forms of injuries inflicted?"

"Yes, but too many to remember off the top of my head,"

Naru sat back and placed a hand to his chin, "Have these occurrences appeared more than once on the same person?"

"No, most people leave right after they wake up, if they are lucky enough to, but those who have stayed do not get attacked again,"

Silence engulfed the room as Naru thought about taking the case. The only sounds were those of the clock ticking and Lin finishing his last sentence on the computer. Mai sighed and lent forward to pick up her tea cup and take a sip. After some more silence passed Naru stood up.

"Well, it seems you have a haunting, if you have anymore information please let me know. Leave your hotel's address with my assistant. We shall see you in two days."

Hanna smiled and stood, shaking Naru's hand. Mai just sat and watched their exchange, wondering why the handshake lingered longer than necessary. When Hanna released Naru's hand she turned to the still sitting Mai.

"Get a piece of paper and a pen for me, oh, and also get my coat ready for me to leave."

Mai stood up, holding in an insult and walking over to her desk. She pulled out a pink notepad and a blue pen, placing them on her desk. Mai then walked over to where she had put Hanna's coat and picked it up as the woman wrote down the address.

With a silent goodbye Hanna Osozaki walked out the door and left. Mai stretched once she was gone, realizing it was now twelve and the twins would be back soon. Jumping into Naru's room she was filled with happiness.

"Naru, Naru! Ren and Kyan are gonna be back soon!" Mai was ecstatic, Naru on the other hand was silently looking at the file in his hand.

"And?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"And so we all should take a break and go out and eat." Mai placed her palms on Naru's desk and looked at him intently.

Naru, on the other hand, closed the file and laced his fingers together, placing his hands on top, "If all of us left the office then who would watch and wait for more calls or see if another client is coming in? Need I remind you the office was closed down yesterday afternoon?"

Mai blushed, remembering the day before, "Well then, at least you, me, and the twins,"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because I have to work,"

"But they've been gone for days now,"

"And why should that matter to me?"

"You are their father aren't you?"

"I clearly remember them calling me otou-san, not father," Naru smirked, not having once moved from his position where as Mai had stood and crossed her arms.

"You're playing with me!" Mai accused.

"Really now, Mai? What proof do you have of that?" Naru lifted one eye brow and waited silently for Mai's answer.

Of course it did not come. As soon as Mai opened her mouth the door outside Naru's office opened with a ring and the sound of two very small footsteps resounded off the walls. Next came the feet of three older adult.

"Oka-san!" Ren and Kyan ran into the office, their brunette hair shining from the sun they had gotten over the weekend.

"Hey you two," Mai said sweetly, leaning down to engulf her kids in a hug. They squeezed her back with all the strength they had, which was not much.

"Oka-san, we had such a great weekend,"

"But it was nothing compared to being back here with you and Naru," Ren and Kyan definitely had the twin thing down of finishing each other's sentences.

"Naru!" Ren ran up to her father and hugged his leg. Thought Naru had spent a lot of time with the twins they had yet to call him Otou-san or father, though it was very obvious Ren took a better liking to Naru than Kyan did.

"So Kyan, tell Oka-san about your weekend," Mai said, picking up her almost three year old and leaving Naru with the other.

The black haired man looked at where Mai had retreated, knowing she was trying to get him to come out of his office. He picked up Ren and placed her in his lap.

"So how was your weekend?" He asked, finally loosening up around the girl who reminded him so much of himself.

"It was great, and tell Oka-san that whatever Kyan tells her not to believe,"

"Now why would he tell her something wrong?"

"It wouldn't exactly be wrong," Ren looked away from Naru's piercing eyes and started playing with her own chubby fingers, "I might have gotten upset by his incessant talking one day and thrown a rock at him,"

"Ren!" Mai called out from the other room. Apparently Kyan had just told her about the little fight.

"How big was the rock?" Naru pressed, hoping to get out more information before his lover walked into the room.

"Umm, about thiiiiiiis big," Ren spread her arms apart, making a distance slightly larger than her head spread between her two small hands.

Naru smirked and grabbed one hand, closing both hands around it, "And how did you manage to throw something that big?"

But Ren was unable to answer as her angry mother showed up at the door way, "How could you use your PK to throw a rock? I though Naru taught you better than that?" She stormed over to the two and looked the young one in the eyes.

Ren, of course, smashed her head into Naru's chest, wanting to escape the furious glare from Mai. Naru was sitting still, laughing on the inside. He could remember himself doing the same thing to Gene when they were younger.

"How about you cool down Mai and we go out to eat?" Naru suggested, wanting to talk with Ren about this before Mai could.

The said woman's anger was instantly diffused by Naru's offer and her frown turned into a smile, "I'll go get my coat,"

Naru smirked as she walked out of the room and looked at the little brunette with her head still stuck in his chest. He pried her away and looked into her placid eyes.

"We will discuss this later," He said seriously.

Ren nodded and Naru put her down, letting her run out of the office back to where the group of people sat. With a sigh the narcissist slid a hand through his hair and grabbed his jacket.

"It is going to be hard to keep my composure with them around," Naru spoke to no one, walking out to where everyone was sitting.

"She is A LOT like you," A voice said back in his head.

* * *

SORRY! I am soooooo sorry I took so long to get this chapter out. I lost power for a couple days and that included internet and then I had to work, of course those are no excuses to make you all wait. This chapter was short because I wanted to get it out and give you all something to read, I promise the next one will be much longer.

YAY! My guest star made her appearance, she will have a bigger role in this fic than just the client. Hanna Osozaki belongs to FallenRaindrops, the winner of my last fic's contest. I hope I have her down the way you imagined FallenRaindrops, if you want me to add anything let me know.

Now, last chapter I set up a question for this story... I guess the answer was obvious if you've ever heard the song and pay attention to my chapter's titles. Angelic Kitsune got the answer. The fic is based off the song 'Until the End' by Breaking Benjamin. And if you know this song then you should be able to put two and two together that some drama is coming up. I'm not going to fully base the fic off the song, but I'm going to interpret it into Ghost Hunt. So, Angelic Kitsune, you get to make a character. Just give me the info and I will fit them into the story.

And who else likes Breaking Benjamin? I think their music is really good. 'Until the End' was the first song I ever heard from them, but I like 'Without You' and 'Anthem of the Angels' better.

Ok, I need some help, I have this song that a friend gave me, but they didn't give me the name. It's a really good song and I just wanna know what the title is and who sings it, so if any of you can help me I would be so happy. Here are some of the lyrics I am able to deduct from the song.

"So sacrifice yourself

and let me have whats left

I know that I can find

The fire in your eyes

I'll go in all the way

get away... please

you take the breath right out of me

you left a hole where my heart should be

you gotta fight just to make it through

cause I will be the death of you"

I think those are the right lyrics. I've searched the web for the right song but cannot find it so if someone could please tell me what it is I will be very grateful (and maybe even update faster, who knows)

Thank you for reading my story. I will most likely update within eight days. Tata!


End file.
